Rock This Town
by EclareLover89
Summary: First Published Fanfic! A fanfic about Clare rebelling and befriending Bianca, Fitz, and Owen. Eclare Included! Mainly told in Clare's POV
1. Chapter 1

I've had a pretty rough year with my parent's divorce, Alli gone, and just mainly losing everything I love. The only person who's really been there through it all is Eli. Eli's been great through it all, but I've felt he deserves a break from listening to all my problems.

So I now hang out with Degrassi's main bad asses, Bianca, Fitz, and Owen. Nobody knows about me hanging out with them though, not even Eli, and I plan on keeping it that way. If anyone ever found out that I hang with them my reputation would go to hell. Tonight I was planning on going to _The Ravine _to party since it was Guys Night for Eli and Adam. I don't know how messed up I'll be, but luckily it was my mom's week to stay with me because she's never there when it's her week. I really don't remember how me, Bianca, Fitz, and Owen became friends, but from what I remember that day was that I was walking no where really that day, and I was so depressed and somehow I ended up at _The Ravine _when Bianca was there, and she asked me if I wanted a hit of her pot, and me not thinking clearly I took it and to this day I've been addicted to drugs and alcohol and have been friends with Bianca and her friends.

Well it's now 7:45 I think I'm gonna head out now. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt, and black converse. I also put on a hoodie because it wasn't really warm out. About 15 minutes later I end up at _The Ravine, _and I see that Bianca and Fitz are already there. I walk up to them and notice that Fitz has a beer and Bianca is smoking.

"hey guys where's Owen?" Fitz makes eye contact with me. Bianca is the one who talks though. "he couldn't make it, supposedly he got grounded for two weeks for God knows what now."

I nod and grab myself some vodka and down it. Not even 5 minutes later my phone starts vibrating. I take it out of my pocket and see that Eli's calling me. "hello?" I hear Eli make a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "Clare thank God where are you? I'm outside your house and your not home." _I thought it was Guys Night why is Eli at my house? _I thought. "I thought it was Guys Night, Eli, why are you at my house?" Bianca gave me a look like _"who the hell is it?" _I quickly mouthed Eli and started listening to him again.

"oh well Guys Night got canceled because Adam's sick, so I thought you might've wanted to hang tonight instead." I would love to hang with Eli, but I also wanted to party, and I can do both anytime I wanted. I guess I'll take something to go and hang with Eli, guess I better tell Fitz and Bianca. "sure I'll hang out with you tonight Eli, but It'll take me at least 15 minutes to get to my house." I really hope Eli doesn't ask where I am or if I wanted a ride. "Clare, where are you exactly? I could give you a ride." Great just what I wanted for him to ask me those two questions. "uh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi I just own this story :) and those of you who are reading this I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and I will try to update almost everyday that I'm not busy. Which btw is everyday lol. Enjoy =) **

"uh..." At this very moment I didn't know what to say I was so scared of Eli finding out about me, but the good news is I'm still sober. "Clare? You still there?" I almost forgot I was still on the phone with Eli. "uhm...yeah I'm still here, but Eli you don't have to give me a ride I can walk." I hope Eli buys it because I can't have him finding out about me like this.

I then realized that my breath smells like vodka and I didn't have any gum or mints to cover up the smell. _"shit!" _I thought to myself. I really hope someone here has some gum. "Clare I'm not letting you walk it's getting dark out." I then tried to come up with excuses, but couldn't think of any. "damn it." I muttered under my breath.

"Eli I can get a taxi or something." Finally I thought of something! I heard Eli sigh in defeat on the other end. "Fine just hurry up it's getting cold out here." "don't worry Eli, I'll be there in a few minutes bye." I then hung up the phone and sighed.

"Emo boy got you tied up?" I looked at Fitz and heavily sighed. "yeah, but it's kinda worth it." Fitz gave me a sincere look, which is a look I've personally never seen before. "you really like him, don't you?" I nodded. "he's definitely one of a kind, and that's why I love him." My eyes widened at the realization that I just said I loved Eli. Well it's true I do, but I'm not sure if he feels the same. "love? Really wow, well Clare he probably feels the same, I can see it when he looks at you." I smiled. I never knew Fitz had a side like this, but you can never judge someone until you really know them.

"thanks, Fitz, you're a good guy you know that, right?" Fitz gave me a sincere smile. Then he handed me a piece of gum, and I muttered a small "thanks." "well I try." I then looked over a little and saw that Bianca was now making out with a random guy I didn't know, and I'm pretty sure she didn't either.

I then called a cab, and within 5 minutes they were there. About 8 minutes later we arrived at my house. I got out of the cab and went over to Eli, who was leaning against Morty with his head tilted back. "Eli?" Eli then looked at me and smirked. "took you long enough." Oh how I loved that sarcasm. It actually made Eli more...hot. "sorry I was..." I tried to think of a good excuse. "at the...mall, but I didn't get anything." I finished. Eli nodded and I went up to my door and unlocked it. We both stepped inside and it was really awkward.

"so...what do you wanna do?" I thought I was gonna explode because I was so bored, and I haven't even been home for 10 minutes. "wanna watch a movie?" Well I didn't have anything better to do. "sure you can pick the movie." I went into the kitchen and made popcorn while Eli looked at the movies I had. I know he will probably pick a scary movie, but that's OK because I'm used to watching them with Bianca, Fitz, and sometimes Owen.

Eli yelled from the living room "kay I got it." I took the popcorn and went into the living room. "what's you pick?" I looked at the DVD that was in Eli's hands and it was Saw 3d. "really Eli?" He nodded and put it in the DVD player. I shut off the lights and grabbed two blankets from the hall closet, and gave one to Eli and layed on the couch cuddled next to Eli.

About an hour and a half into the movie I started feeling tired and somehow managed to fall asleep in Eli's arms. I woke up and looked at Eli he was still asleep, and he looked perfect. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. I started feeling sleepy again and fell back asleep, but was awoken yet again by lights turning on. I slightly opened my eyes. "Clare Edwards!"

**So was it an Epic Fail? In my opinion I don't think it was that good, but you guys can be the judge of that, so tell me what you think =) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Clare Edwards!" I looked up to see...Alli? What the hell was she here for and better yet how did she get in? "Alli...w-what are you doing here at 2:00 in the morning? And how did you get in?" Alli gave me a guilty smile. "well...y-you s-see I-I was missing you so bad and decided to stop by."

Oh Alli so typical of her to stutter when she's nervous. "Well, how did you get in?" I'm gonna kill this girl if she doesn't give me good answers. "uh...well f-funny you ask that, but if you must know I took the key under the mat on your front steps and got in." Alli nervously smiled. "kay, but why are you here at 2:00 A.M.?" Seriously who would go to someone's house at 2:00 in the morning? Because I certainly wouldn't.

"Clare you know how strict my parents are, and if they knew I was out they would think I'm doing something "wrong" so that's why I came here at this time." This girl is seriously crazy, but that's why I love her! I then looked over to Eli who was sleeping peacefully. Alli looked at Eli too and put her eyebrows up suggestively. I knew this girl had a plan when she did that.

"Alli what're you thinking?" Alli smirked. _"oh no this can't be good." _I thought. "oh nothing, just the fact that we could do something fun to your boyfriend while he's asleep." _"oh god!" _"what do you want to do to him?" I would love to hear this. Alli had an evil grin plastered on her face. "oh I don't know...we could put some makeup on him and a wig." I mentally laughed at the thought of Eli with makeup and a wig on, and his reaction when he sees it.

"lets do it." Alli squealed, but she did it quietly. We then went up to my room and got some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipgloss. Alli found a long black wig with a curled hairstyle, and then we went downstairs and started doing Eli's makeup.

When we were done Eli had pink eyeshadow, heavy eyeliner, some mascara, light pink blush, and a sparkly red lipgloss on. Then Alli put the finishing touch on, which was the wig. I then actually got a good look at Eli and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, but on the inside I was dieing of laughter. I looked at Alli and she was biting her lip to prevent her from laughing.

Alli then took out her phone and took two pictures of Eli, and she let me look at them. I was now the one biting my lip from laughing. It was fucking hilarious. About fifteen minutes later Eli woke up, and Alli and I look at each other and started laughing like idiots. "w-what's so funny?"

Alli and my laughter grew louder. I was able to get out "go * laugh * look in * laugh * the bathroom." Eli then bolted to the bathroom and came back two minutes later looking kinda pissed. "ha ha sooo funny." Ah that sarcasm never gets old, love it! "oh come on Eli it was just a little...prank if you will, and I thought you loved pranking people." Eli's face softened a little. "fine, and I gotta admit it is kinda funny." _"no shit it was."_ "see, and I'm gonna admit that it was fun doing it, but it was all Alli's idea."

I smirked and Alli playfully hit my side. "hey! I thought it wasn't tattle on Alli day." I laughed at my friend. Oh how she could be such an Alli sometimes. "Eli aren't you gonna go remove the makeup?" "huh? Oh yeah I'll be right back." I laughed at my boyfriend's cute awkwardness.

**So love? hate? ** **I don't know if you guys like it if you don't tell me somehow, and if you have a twitter hit me up my username is the same as it is on here. Anyway hope you liked this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up next to Eli and noticed that Alli was gone. I got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen, where I saw a note. It was from Alli. It said _"Clare, sorry for leaving, but you know my parents. Anyway last night, well technically this morning was a blast :) hope to see you soon. Luv you xoxoxo Alli" _

At least she left me a note, which was nice. I was kinda hungry so I got myself some cereal, even though it was 12:15 P.M. I just felt like eating cereal for now. When I was done eating my cereal I turned on the TV to see if anything was on, and there really wasn't anything on so I put on MTV.

I got bored really quickly with the show that was on so I took out my phone and texted Bianca. I was so caught up in texting Bianca that I didn't notice Eli woke up. "hey sleepy head." The image of Eli with makeup and that wig was still in my mind and I started randomly giggling. I already told Bianca the events that happened last night and she said that she loled so hard that she was crying because I also sent her a pic of Eli. "morning beautiful." Eli always knew how to make me smile.

"so what do you wanna do today?" I really wanted to hang out with Bianca because she asked me in a text if I wanted to today, but I put "I would love to, but I'm not sure." Bianca just told me to tell her if we were gonna hang out, which I'll probably end up doing after Eli leaves.

Eli and I watched another movie and after that he left. I then took out my phone and shot Bianca a text. About 20 minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped off of my couch and answered the door. I smiled when I saw it was Bianca, and I also noticed she had a bag of "goods" and I smiled at the thought that we were gonna have a wicked time tonight.

When it was around 8:00 P.M. Bianca and I started playing truth or dare, even though we were both totally wasted. I started first. "Bianca truth or dareeee?" I slurred most of my words. "dare." Bianca also slurred. My mind was totally not in place because the next words that came out of my mouth shocked me.

**Alright guys I think I'm gonna leave it there, but no worries next chapter will be the best. Also sorry it's so short and terrible, but it's actually just a filler for next chapter. And one more thing I think next chapter will be the last, I'm not sure...yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

"kiss me" I wanted to die right then and there. _"damn you wasted-ness" _What surprised me was that Bianca leaned forward and kissed me. Seconds turned into minutes and Bianca and I were full on making out. Bianca was also straddling me and it was kinda...hot.

Eli's POV

I decided to go see Clare tonight, even though I was there earlier. When I finally arrived at Clare's house I parked Morty and got out. I then went up to Clare's door and got the key from under the mat and unlocked her door.

When I got inside some lights were on, but no sign of Clare. I figured she must be upstairs in her room, so I went into her room to find Clare and...Bianca making out! I also saw tons of booze everywhere. _"What the hell!" _I thought. _"since when has Clare drank and why is Bianca here? Are they friends or something?" _My mind was racing with all these different thoughts.

Clare's POV

Bianca and I were so caught up and making out that we didn't notice someone in my doorway. Well at least I didn't notice until I opened my eyes a little. I then completely opened my eyes and saw Eli! _"Oh my god! What's he doing here? And how the fuck did he get in!" _At least Eli looked a little deep in thought, so I then pushed Bianca off of me.

Bianca started giggling and so did I. "that...was awesome!" I looked at Bianca and then back to Eli. Then I nodded towards Eli, and Bianca look over and made an 'O' with her mouth. "yeah that was pretty fun." I then started giggling again. _"Damn it wasted-ness!" _I then noticed Eli came out of his train of thoughts.

"Eli! What are y-you d-doingggg hereeee." I slurred. "oh nothing, but I so expected to see my girlfriend in a heavy make out session with the school's slut." _"damn it I hate and love his sarcasm!" _"Eli Bianca is not a slut and I hate that had to find out about me like this." Eli looked confused.

"I'll explain, Eli when my life started going downhill and I didn't know what to do you were there for me...all the time and I decided you needed a break from listening to my problems, so one day I was so depressed I took a walk going nowhere at all and I somehow ended up at _The Ravine _and Bianca was there one day and she asked me if I wanted some of her pot and me not thinking clearly took it and to this day Bianca, Fitz, Owen, and I have been friends and I've been addicted to drugs and alcohol." When I finished Eli looked like he was trying to process this information. I already knew he'd be pissed because of me saying I was friends with Fitz. "Eli please say something." Eli looked at me and half smirked. "well I can't say I'm happy your friends with Fitz, but why did your turn to drugs and alcohol instead of talking to me?" I thought I already explained that part.

"because I felt like I was dumping all my problems to you all the time, and felt like you needed a break." Eli now looked a bit understanding. "so are you mad at me?" I hope he says no, but with Eli you never know. "nope, I'm just a little upset you didn't tell me about "this" part of your life." I looked over at Bianca and noticed she was tearing up a bit, and I started giggling.

"Bianca why are you almost crying?" I started giggling a little more. "because you two are so cute, and can stick together no matter what." It was true, but I still find it funny that Bianca was tearing up because of it, but she's wasted just like me so it's probably just the booze talking. "so about that make out session..." _"oh god!" _I internally groaned. "yeah what about it?" Finally Bianca spoke.

"It was hot, but why?" Oh Eli, don't you know curiosity killed the damn cat? "why? Because Clare dared me to kiss her." I playfully smacked Bianca, and of course she hit me back. "Clare y-you dared B-Bianca to kiss you? Well I guess it's not your fault your wasted." I smirked.

The rest of the night me, Eli, and Bianca hung out. We even called over Fitz, and finally Eli and Fitz put a rest to their "war" which made Bianca and I happy. I think we just made a beautiful relationship between two enemies.

**So was it a terrible ending? I think this story's** **complete =) tell me if I should write a sequel or not. Well I had fun writing this hope you liked it, and don't worry there's more stories to come :) and that is all I have to say **


End file.
